


I Like Being A Puzzle Piece

by HMSquared



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism, Drabble Collection, Inspired by Real Events, Not a fan of crowds, Sensitive Hearing, Short & Sweet, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Some autism drabbles.





	I Like Being A Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This has been mentioned in a number of places, but I have high-functioning autism. I was diagnosed around the age of two and found out when I was ten (my parents didn't keep it from me, it simply never clicked in my brain). Autism awareness is something I'm very passionate about, and I will preach about it until the end of time.
> 
> All of these drabbles are based on real events. Enjoy.

“There’s just something about him. I think he’s autistic.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“He’s just brilliant, yet super moody. He can’t relate to others, you know?”

“Yes, I would definitely know.”

…

“You’re autistic?”

“Super high-functioning, but yes.”

* * *

The feeling doesn’t crush or destroy the soul. It doesn’t even injure it. There’s just something...unpleasant in the air.

It’s not quite the level of anxiety. Even so, she found herself drifting away from everyone else. There were too many people for her liking, and she needed to get away.

“Can I have the car keys?”

* * *

Unlike the movies, there isn’t a harsh ringing. It’s just, when the video starts, she winces. Loud noises really aren’t her thing: lawn mowers, construction equipment, going to the movie theatre without headphones.

“Hey, can you be a little quieter?”

“I’ll try not to hurt your sensitive ears.”

…

“I actually do have sensitive hearing, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t make jokes.”

“Sorry. I really didn’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
